


Respite

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Noctis is still a stinker about getting up, Sleepy Cuddles, and somehow dragged you into bed, naptime cuddles, sleepy cuddles are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Sleepytime cuddles with Older!Noctis





	Respite

“You know, if you don’t get up we’re going to be late.” your fingers curled gently into Noctis’ hair all the same, carding through it slowly. 

You were still slightly confused on how you had gotten into this situation exactly. Ignis had asked you to go wake up King Noctis from his mid-day nap, and somehow in the process of it all, he had pulled you into bed with him, using your chest as a pillow.

“You know,” Noctis muttered softly, not bothering to open his eyes. “If you didn’t want us to be late you shouldn’t be so comfortable.”

You smirked softly, huffing a bit into his hair as you tilted your head lightly, letting your fingers make their way down from the back of his head to his neck, and you chuckled softly as he practically purred, and nuzzled into your chest a bit more.

“It’s not just that, you have to admit you’re a bit lazy.” you muttered softly, and couldn’t help but smirk.

He huffed, and lifted his head to readjust himself, as he pressed his body tighter against your own, his arm circling about your waist. He gave off a deep content sigh, and you knew he had yet to open his eyes.

“Well,” he began softly. “That might be a little bit true, but you are also stroking my hair.” 

You hummed in response, your eyes half lidded as you felt him nuzzle into you again, the warmth of his body causing you feel a bit more relaxed, and you couldn’t help but hide a yawn with the back of your free hand. You felt him chuckle against you, his thumb petting gentle circles against your side.

“Well, that’s definitely your fault for being adorable like this.” 

He gave off a soft grunt, as his brow furrowed. “You’re calling me cute? Really?” he lifted his head just enough to turn and look up at you, those sapphire eyes slowly blinking up at you as he rested his chin on your abdomen. You laughed softly, and once more carded your fingers through his hair, watching his eyes flutter shut before he opened them again, a tender smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I’ll have you know, I am not cute. I am more, ruggedly handsome.”

You laughed softly, and gently nodded your head. “Okay, fine, I’ll give you that one.” and you watched him give you a very sleepy looking grin.

“We really are going to be late, though, My King. And you know how Ignis gets when we’re late.”

He murmured softly with a huff, and once more turned his head, nuzzling yet again against your chest as he pulled you just a bit more tightly against you, his leg gently tangling up with yours.

“Yes, I know, but, I need just--” he gave off a content hum as your fingers petted their way along his ear, and down the side of his neck. “--just a few more minutes. Please, babe, humor your King for just a bit longer.”

You laughed softly, once more letting your fingers slowly card through his hair. You gave off what you hoped sounded like a defeated sigh as you let your head flop back against the pillow behind you. 

“Five minutes. That’s it.”

You could hear the grin in his voice, before he gave off a content sigh. “Thank you, My Queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr for her birthday - since she adores Noctis, I decided, why not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
